ωнєи тнє ѕυи goєѕ doωи
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Un desconocido de ojos cαrmesí se cuelα cαdα noche en los sueños de Alex. Ellα quiere unα explicαción y un buen díα estα llegα pero no del modo en que queríα.—Debe morir— dijo unα extrαñα voz. —De ningunα mαnerα— αcoto otrα bαstαnte conocidα. Erα él.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, eso se lo debemos a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**P**rologo

.

_Sentía su frio tacto recorriéndome el rostro. Me estremecía y lograba sacarle una sonrisa con eso; a él le encantaba hacerme estremecer. Tome su mano y no le solté por el temor a que se fuera._

—_No… te vayas— dije en un susurro apenas perceptible._

—_Nunca— me aseguro y sonreí, mirando esos ojos carmesí que tanto adoraba. Un segundo después acerco sus fríos pero adictivos labios a los míos y me dio un casto beso, para pasarse a mi cuello. Al sentir sus colmillos morderlo…_

* * *

><p>Por ahora subo el prologo para ver que recibimiento tiene. Lo más probable es que el primer capítulo lo suba mañana, el tiempo se me agoto y mi hermano quiere quitarme la PC. Cualquier aclaración háganmela llegar en un review; como es mi primera historia de Twilight...<p>

**H**elenna **U**chiha =*


	2. Real Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, eso se lo debemos a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**R**eal **D**reams

.

_**Desperté.**_

— ¿Otra vez _ese_ sueño?— musite cansinamente sin abrir los ojos ni despegar la cabeza de la almohada. — ¿Hasta cuándo sabré que significa **realmente**?— me levante hacia el baño para lavarme la cara.

Encendí la luz y abrí la llave del agua fría para mojarme el rostro. La tome con las manos y al entrar en contacto con mi cálida piel me estremecí; _igual que en el sueño._

Sin ánimos de estar más confundida tome la toalla más cercana a mí y me seque el rostro y al mirarme al espejo me quede petrificada, no exactamente por mi aspecto, si no porque _lo vi._

Al chico de mis _sueños._

A él, de pie en la puerta de mi baño. Sentía como me apretaba el pecho, y el corazón latía tan desbocado que probablemente resultaría con una costilla rota.

Me quede mirándolo y él a mí, sin ningún tipo de emoción y después de unos eternos segundos, me decidí a voltear.

— ¿Q-quien…— quise decir, pero ya no estaba. Se había esfumado.

Me deje caer al suelo con las manos en la cabeza tratando de reparar en lo ocurrido pero, ¿había algo en que reparar?

«_La soledad me está afectando. Me estoy volviendo completamente loca»_ pensé y me levante. Me dirigí a mi cama arrastrando los pies y una vez que llegue a ella me deje caer, aferrándome a las sabanas.

**-****x****-****x****-****x****-****x****-**

Esta mañana era… _peculiar_. Las clases en la escuela habían estado más cortas y Nina mas habladora de lo normal, si es que eso es posible.

— ¿Ya viste los vestidos nuevos de Chanel? ¡Están hermosos!— exclamo con una revista _Cosmopolitan_ en sus manos.

—Haber— le dije quitándole la revista—hum, pues… ¿son muy escotados no lo crees?— inquirí mirando el vestido que portaba Kim Kardashian. En la vida me pongo uno de esos.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que no has intentado ponerte uno, se te vería genial.

— ¿A mí? No, un cuerpo demasiado simple no tiene nada que lucir Nina— le dije y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, me acompañaras hoy por la tarde a comprar algunos— ya iba yo a negarme cuando alzo un dedo para callarme—y no admito un no por respuesta. Necesitas salir de ahí Alex— concluyo y me acorde del sueño; tal vez una tarde de compras no me haría daño.

—Está bien, pero nada de querer que me compre uno de esos vestidos ¿eh?— le dije sonriendo y ella asintió. ¿Qué haría yo sin Nina?

**-****x****-****x****-****x****-****x****-**

Al final de clases, Nina me esperaba afuera de mi aula y prácticamente me arrastro hacia el auto de su chofer.

¿Mencione que era rica? Pues sí, lo es.

Su padre es dueño de varias agencias publicitarias internacionales en Europa; al igual que el mío, cuando vivía…

—Iremos a la tienda de Chanel primero, tengo que ver esos vestidos—chillo emocionada.

—Por supuesto, creo que hasta me comprare algo.

— ¡Valla! Me sorprendes Alex; pero ya va siendo hora de que te deshagas de todas las antigüedades de tu closet— dijo Nina haciendo un mohín que me pareció demasiado gracioso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mi ropa de viejita— dije divertida y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Sí, tu ropa de abuelita. ¿Y sabes qué? Deberíamos ir un fin de semana a la capital. Volterra es demasiado aburrido y casi no hay casas de moda— en eso tenía razón. Volterra era más conservadora que moderna.

Al llegar a la tienda no hicimos otra cosa que andar de allá para acá con tanta ropa que Nina compro.

Algunas veces, _como esta, _me desagradaba acompañar a Nina porque nadie la paraba hasta que la tarjeta que le dio su padre deje de pasar por las terminales bancarias de las tiendas y quede completamente roja como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza.

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí agitando la mano hacia Nina en su coche. Ya por fin llegaba a casa y podría descansar.

Abrí la puerta y entre, quitándome los zapatos y dejando las bolsas con lo que prácticamente Nina me obligo a comprar, excepto una.

Con ella en mano, me senté en uno de los sillones y saque el contenido.

Un bello vestido rojo.

La tela era de esas que tenia incrustada brillantina y cuando lo movía los rayos del sol a punto de extinguirse que entraban por la ventana le daban luz, era realmente hermoso.

Sonreí al recordar que Nina me había descubierto mirándolo y me animo a medírmelo; al hacerlo curiosamente se adaptaba a mí aunque no tuviera mucho a lo cual adaptarse siendo yo una chica de 14 años y medio aunque aparentara casi 16.

Me acerque al espejo que tenía en la sala y me lo vi sobrepuesto conforme de cómo se me veía, no magnifico pero tampoco fatal.

Cansada, deje el vestido colgado con cuidado en mi closet y me puse mi pijama para ir directo a dormir.

Esas sesiones de compras con la escandalosa Nina eran agotadoras…

* * *

><p>¡Al fin subo el capitulo! Sé que estaba prometido para el día de ayer, pero me dejaron bastante tarea y no me fue posible terminarlo. Hoy lo retome y no me salió como quería, puesto que no conté nada de la historia de Alex pero les prometo que más adelante sabrán de donde viene. Y a <strong>Romynii<strong>; antes que nada gracias por tu review, me alegro que te pareciera buena la historia. Ahora con lo de si va a tratar sobre _Nessie y Alec_… pues no, será un **AlecxOc**. Espero no desilusionarte con eso y que sigas leyendo la historia :)

Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Probablemente actualice el jueves de la próxima semana, así que hasta entonces.

•**H**elenna **U**chiha


	3. Missing the Past

**Disclaimer:**Twilight no me pertenece, eso se lo debemos a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

><p>-<strong>x<strong>-

**M**issing the **P**ast

-**x**-

La semana después de que fuimos de compras estuvo demasiado agotadora. Los maestros nos cargaban demasiada tarea; como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Además, estaban los quehaceres de la casa pero por ello no me preocupaba mucho ya que mi tía Elizabeth me ayudaba con ello y las compras de la despensa.

—Cariño, ¿aun sigues haciendo tareas?— preguntaba ella preocupada. Tenía más de 3 horas haciendo un ensayo.

—Si— respondí cansada— nada mas le arreglo unos cuantos detalles y terminare—

—Eso espero Alex, creo que tendré que irme a quejar con esos maestros porque es injusto que les den tanto trabajo— musito ella entrando a la sala y yo le sonreí. No sé qué haría sin ella.

Cada que la veía, recordaba a papá. Cabello castaño claro y lacio, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Y como no recordarlo si mi tía era su melliza, así que era más que obvio que se parecieran.

Lamentaba a veces no parecerme a ellos, yo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, piel tigreña* y los ojos café claro. Según ella, me parezco más a mi madre pero tengo el carácter de mi padre.

Y de mi madre… no recuerdo prácticamente _nada_. Se por ellos que ella se fue cuando yo tenía un año de edad y nos dejo a mi padre y a mí pero no la odio; ni mi padre ni mi tía me hicieron odiarla.

Ellos decían que tal vez la responsabilidad de un hijo la había asustado y ese había sido su motivo.

Y físicamente, si se como es por una foto que mi padre tenía. Era yo, pero una versión adulta.

El mismo cabello, el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos y también tenía esos hoyuelos que se me forman en las mejillas al sonreír, hasta compartíamos nacionalidad. Ella era de Rumania y yo también, porque ella pidió que naciera donde ella había pasado toda su vida.

_¿Por qué se habrá ido?_ Me hubiera gustado que pensara en lo mucho que yo la necesitaría más adelante.

—Alessandra, tengo un buen rato llamándote, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo mi tía entrando a la sala de nuevo.

—Lo siento, me quede pensando. Perdóname

— ¿En qué piensas linda?— me pregunto, sentándose junto a mí.

—En mamá— respondí. Sus labios formaron una pequeña 'o' y después me sonrió.

—Supongo que a esta edad es lógico que pienses en ella porque la necesitas, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí y que te quiero como a una hija— musito y me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Era justo eso lo que amaba de mi tía Eliza.

Después de eso fuimos a comer y mi tía se quedo conmigo hasta que oscureció porque debía regresar a casa.

De repente ya que se había marchado, sentí un extraño vacio. Había vivido sola desde que tenía 13 años y hasta ahora me sentía bien pero hoy particularmente no.

Me senté en el sillón y me abrace a mis piernas mirando por la ventana. _¿Por qué era la única que no vivía con sus padres, como toda chica normal?_ Sentí las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, extrañaba mucho a mi padre. _Muchísimo._

Hace tres años, el había muerto en un accidente de auto en Bucarest, Rumania. Había ido halla con la esperanza de encontrar a la familia de mi madre para que ellos supieran que tenía una hija pero había sido en vano, porque nadie de la familia Cristescu vivía allí y mucho menos ella, _Alina Cristescu_.

Recordar era vivir, decían por ahí y como yo no quería vivir eso de nuevo me levante para ir a dormir. Entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama tapándome porque había frio ese día pero no me podía dormir.

Entre más daba vueltas mas despierta me sentía y de pronto, al quedarme quieta, el rostro del chico de mis sueños llego a mi mente. Por inercia, me senté en la cama y empecé a voltear a todos lado esperando verlo y, _gracias a dios, _no fue así.

No era que sintiera miedo por él, pero si resultaba bastante extraño todo eso y estaba empezando a pensar que poco a poco perdía la razón…

_Caminaba por un pasillo totalmente oscuro. Me sentía perdida pero por alguna razón no sentía nada de miedo._

—_Alessandra— dijo una suave voz en mi oído e hizo que volteara._

— _¿Alec?— pregunte y de repente, ya había luz en ese pasillo, revelando una gran habitación._

—_Por aquí— musito el tomando mi mano y llevándome al gran ventanal. De ahí podría jurar que podía ver toda Italia. _

—_Esto es completamente hermoso Alec— dije sonriendo— ¿Esto es lo que ves todas las noches?_

—_Si— me respondió después de unos segundos— he visto esto por siglos. Y de alguna manera me hacía sentir tranquilo._

_Mire a Alec y su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo. Sonreí._

—_Pero he encontrado otro tranquilizante. Uno mucho mejor, cabe mencionar— inquirió y al mirarme alzo las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo— el cual durara igual __**para siempre.**_

—_**Para siempre— **__respondí, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza…_

* * *

><p>¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! A veces no hay justificación, pero en esta ocasión mis exámenes me atrasaron muchísimo y como además estoy cursando mi último año de preparatoria tengo prácticamente mi futuro encima, y me siento presionada, también por lo corto de este capitulo :… Bueno, espero que me disculpen y disfruten el capitulo. Yo ame la ultima parte, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

•**H**elenna **U**chiha


End file.
